Kompania
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Cóż, emocjonalne i dosłowne porno. Z każdej strony, w każdym detalu. Ves w Niebieskich Pasach, pisane przy stałym, nieustającym dopingu i marudzeniu Filigranki.


Wychowanie w chłopskiej chacie, poniewierka z Wiewiórkami, a potem twardy żołnierski chleb, to wszystko uczy przykrawać marzenia do rzeczywistości. Dlatego Ves nie w głowie romantyczne, ziębiące tyłek leśne polanki, kompletnie nieosiągalne jedwabne pościele czy inne fanaberie. Lepiej poprzestać na czymś realnym. Całkiem wykonalnym, prawie do spodziewania się, że kiedyś, kiedyś wreszcie, może…

Roche mógłby podkraść się, przylgnąć do niej po cichu, w noce ciepłe jak ta zawsze spała przecież w pewnym oddaleniu od kompanii, nikt by nie zauważył. Byłoby pytanie, bardziej wydychane niż wypowiadane. Byłaby odpowiedź, najprostsza z możliwych, po prostu chwyciłaby jego dłoń i powiodła do swojej piersi, i chwyt byłby mocny, ciągle w rękawicy bez palców, z wyczuwalnym przejściem od skóry żywej, ciepłej, do tej wyprawionej, chłodniejszej. I byłoby rozchylenie ud, bez deliberowania, bo czasu mało, bo chłopaki mogą się obudzić (ale nie, nie zbudzą się, nie popsują), bo wilgotno i diablo się chce. Po cichu, ledwie ze spodniami opuszczonymi, po co więcej? Gorąco, biodra stykają się, kołyszą, prędko, prędzej, ciepłe pulsowanie między udami, głębiej, i słyszałaby tylko rwący się oddech. Roche na pewno kończy w milczeniu. Tylko oddech, nic więcej.

Krzyki, jęki, komu to potrzebne, kiedy wsuwa się dłoń pod pled, między uda, a potem pociera, mocno, szybko, po co informować towarzystwo, że się własny cycek miętosi? Że towarzystwo głośnie i radośnie wali pod kocami, to co? Na co im wiedza, że i Ves potrzeby ma? Że przydałby się czasem solidny, twardy fiut?

Przecież Vernon i tak do niej nie przyjdzie.

;;;

W ciągu pierwszych tygodni w Pasach Ves przypomina łaszącego się kotka. Odpowiada uśmiechem na każde zagajenie, zawsze chichocze z kompanią, śpiewa z kompanią, pije z kompanią, chociaż po wódce chce jej się rzygać, wszystko z kompanią, druhami, Dh'oine jak ona. Kiedy rozmawia, pod koniec zdania zwalnia lekko, patrzy rozmówcy w oczy, próbując odczytać, czy mówi dobrze, czy... Idiotka, przecież nikt z chłopaków jej nie tknie, _pen bach_, głupia łajzo, czego się boisz, gdy cię traktują dobrze? O co ci chodzi, pyta samą siebie, i próbuje zasnąć, oddalona od Silasa o długość ręki. Nikt jej nie dotknie, jeśli sama nie zechce. Nie musi się zrywać na byle chrapnięcie. Jeśli coś musi, to spać te minimum sześć godzin dziennie. Nieprzytomnych w oddziale nie potrzebują. Musi być wyspana, strzelać celnie, słuchać uważnie, co kapitan – to znaczy Roche, Roche, wszyscy są na ty – do niej mówi. Po strzale na tarczę patrzeć, nie w twarz dowódcy.

– Nie musisz się tak spinać – mówi Roche, rzeczowo, z miękkim naciskiem; takim głosem, jakim ucisza się rannych. – Uczysz się szybko, idzie ci dobrze. Nikt cię nie będzie karał.

– Wiem – Ves pospiesznie odwraca wzrok. – Staram się. Tylko tak jakoś, sama się głupio...

– Wiem – powtarza Roche, jakby zamykał jej oczy, zdmuchiwał świecę przy łóżku. – Przejdzie ci.

Mówiąc, pozostaje w odległości, zawsze dwa kroki dalej, bo Ves, chociaż zawsze i wszystko robi z kompanią, stać blisko nich jeszcze nie potrafi.

;

Dobrze być w Niebieskich Pasach. Ciepło, jedzenia w bród, kompania wesoła, smutki zawsze jest w czym utopić lub spalić, zresztą jakie można mieć smutki, kiedy ma się rozkazy? Ich rzeczą jest tylko pilnowanie, by strzał był celny, a cios skuteczny. Dostają nawet żołd, te kilkaset orenów miesięcznie, z którymi Ves kompletnie nie wie, co zrobić. Mundur i miecz ma, wyżywienie zapewnione, a na dziwki przecież nie pójdzie. Raz przegrywa w kości, czasem – z przyzwyczajenia albo na wszelki wypadek – składa trochę w świątyni.

Dobrze jest przecież. Jeśli czegoś jej brak, to chyba tylko rzeczy do chcenia. Może to właśnie ją tak niepokoi, taki głupi, wymyślony brak, gdy chłopakom zawsze mało, kobiet, piwa, okazji do bitki. Chłopaki zawsze mają dziurawe sakiewki, może oprócz Roche'a, jemu też trzeba do szczęścia równie mało, co jej: tylko żarcia, towarzystwa i rozkazu. Okazjonalnie fajki, bo jako dowódca ma zmartwienia przecież, a nie zawsze można je palić razem z wioskami.

Dobrze jest.

;

Czego jej w Pasach tak bardzo brakowało? Odpowiedź jest tak idiotycznie prosta, że Ves nie może przestać się śmiać, gdy informuje o niej towarzystwo.

– Prze-ecież – mówi przerywanie, zachłystując się piwem i własnym chichotem – no przecież, chłopaki, no, ja...tylko ja nie mam tatuażu! Co dora-aa, no Czyżyk, przestań! Co doradzicie?

– Gołego chłopa! – podrzuca towarzystwo. – Przepis na ciasto! Ptaszki a kwiatki!

– A'beath aep arse! Poważnie pytam!

I jeszcze tej nocy, ululana na śpiewająco, każe sobie dziergać, co tylko u chłopaków podejrzała: miecz na przedramieniu jak Krótki, temerskie lilie na piersi jak Roche, nad liliami czaszkę jak Silas. Miejsca, okazuje się, wybrali – wybrała – sobie bolesne, igły czuć nawet przez mgiełkę alkoholu, ale to nic, rechocze w duchu Ves, to nic, nic, nic jej nie brakuje, tylko zejść ze stołu, nie ubierając się nawet, pokazać wszystkim tę nową, wzorzystą, obolałą, ale nienabrzękłą jeszcze za mocno skórę.

Następne wypłaty przepuszcza na dzierganie kolejnych lilii, mieczy, czaszek i pasów, tatuaży akurat Ves nigdy nie ma dość.

;

Według chłopaków kobiety dzielą się na dwa rodzaje: te, którym wysyła się pieniądze raz w miesiącu (w tej liczbie żony i matki) oraz te, które się chędoży, też zresztą wręczając im przedtem pieniądze. Najczęściej. Prawie zawsze, prócz jednego czy dwóch przypadków, gdy Wiewiórki poderżnęły za dużo znajomych gardeł, chłopaków poniosło i upilnować się nie dało. Właściwie tylko dlatego, że parę bab z tamtej wioski próbowało się chować zamiast zgromadzić na majdanie, głupie, przecież pole widzenia Roche'a to protekcja, on nie pozwala krzywdzić kobiet. Nigdy. Nawet do burdeli nie chodzi.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała go pewnego wieczora. Akurat zostali w alkierzu sami, znowu.

– Bo moja matka była dziwką – odrzekł, po czym, od słowa do słowa, opowiedział. Krótko, rzeczowo, fajki z zębów nie wypuszczając. Mówił, jakby raport dyktował, aż głupio było próbować jakichś pocieszających gestów, tkliwych słów, tych wszystkich czułości dla nieszczęśliwych. Dlatego Ves trzymała ręce przy sobie, a język za zębami.

I tylko po raz pierwszy pomyślała o nim "Vernon".

;

Przez pewien czas chłopaki nie bardzo wiedzą, jak się odnosić do kobiety, z którymi nie łączy ich złoto ani dupa. Na akcjach, kiedy trzyma ich rozkaz, to jeszcze jasne, wtedy Ves jest swoja, czy raczej swój, awansuje na towarzysza broni. W boju to zajedno, mundur się zgadza, mniejsza co pod nim. Ale na spokojnie? Chłopaki próbują różnych wersji. Od dystansu, jaki budzą skrzywdzone stworzonka, którym nie chce się zrobić dodatkowej krzywdy, przez jakąś mieszankę dystansu i troski, też zarezerwowaną dla skrzywdzonych, po wesołe politowanie, dzięki któremu Ves odgaduje, kto z Pasów ma rodzinę, jakieś dzieci albo młodsze siostry.

Sprawę załatwia wreszcie czas, czy raczej idące z nim przyzwyczajenie. Kiedy wiesz, że nie masz się czego bać, że lubią cię i nie uderzą, nawet zmęczonej czy niezadowolonej – ba, choćby i wściekłej! – wtedy przestajesz zabiegać. Ves nadal nie lubi dotyku, ale siada z kompanią. Uśmiecha się mniej, gada częściej – znaczy, kompanem jest. Druhem bez chuja, z tego braku nie znającym się czasem na żartach.

– A ty co, period masz? – jeży się raz Trzynastka, gdy druh zgłasza pretensje o zawody w pierdzeniu. – Kurwa, było cię elfom zostawić, milsza… – I dziwna rzecz się dzieje, bo jeszcze niedawno w język by się ugryzł, ssąca cisza by zapadła, ktoś złapałby go za włosy i przydzwonił łbem o blat stołu. Ktoś inny, Roche albo Fenn, nie Ves, Ves by się niedawno jeszcze skuliła w sobie, poczuła głupie mrówki na ciele albo ściśnięcie w gardle. Uciekła spojrzeniem. W swoje piwo by się zapatrzyła. Niedawno. Ale teraz, o dziwo, teraz Ves chlusta Trzynastce swoim piwem w pysk i czuje tylko wściekłość, tylko niepowstrzymany rzut mięśni.

– Pierdol się! – mówi. – Pierdol się, obesrańcu!

I w tym rzucie nawet stanęłaby do głupiej bitki, gdyby nie to, że chłopaki po sekundzie szoku wybuchają śmiechem. Wszyscy. Nawet Trzynastka. I wznoszą kufle, i walą w stoły, i buczą z uciechy.

– Brawo!

– Piwa! Polej no tam który!

– Przegapiłem coś? – pyta Vernon, osuwając się na ławę obok. Od progu włącza się w powszechną wesołość, szczerzy zęby z samej tylko zapowiedzi żartu. Kompania się cieszy, to pewnie ma z czego, czemu się nie cieszyć razem z nią? Śmiesznie przecież jest, to czemu się nie śmiać?

– Ves – parska Trzynastka, ocierając twarz przedramieniem – nauczyła się w końcu wyklinać we wspólnym!

– A, to faktycznie – Roche zwraca na nią wzrok, przez ułamek sekundy ostry i badawczy. Ale Ves też już się śmieje, więc i jemu spojrzenie zaraz się rozjaśnia, jest znowu pełne wesołej aprobaty, ciepłe jak światło odbite w ciemnym piwie. – Hej! Wódki!

I przepijają do siebie, i trącają się kubkami, i cały świat się śmieje.

– Za twoje postępy i za pierdoloną mowę ojczystą! – wygłasza z emfazą Vernon, kończąc dobitnym: – Żołnierzu!

Ves, towarzysz broni, druh bez chuja, takim to sposobem zostaje pasowana na prawdziwego żołnierza Temerii. A po paru toastach, jako że wódka jest krajowa, czyli mocna, pod stół rzyga też iście po żołniersku.

;

Uczciwie rzecz biorąc, Ves żołnierzem zostaje wcześniej, zresztą naprawdę dobrym. Strzela celnie, mieczem wywija nieźle, podkradać prędko się uczy. Rozkazy spełnia co do joty, nie roztkliwia się, kiedy nie trzeba, za uciekającym komandem wyrywa się pierwsza, ale pamięta, że z jednego elfa trzeba zawsze zostawić. Wie zresztą, jak odróżnić tych, którym można poderżnąć gardło. Ba, wiedziała już wcześniej, teraz tylko pozwala sobie pamiętać, dla rozróżnienia. Trochę lepiej ubrany, bardziej osłaniany, z jakąś zbędną pierdółką przy wiewiórczym ogonie, choćby to dwa ogniwka z łańcucha były, choćby taniutka broszka, jebane trofeum z rozbitej karawany czy spalonej wioski, bo znak urzędu, kurwa, musi być…

Nie można się zapędzać. Dowódca przydaje się żywy. Skopany – dobrze, ranny – czemu nie, z okiem wyłupionym – niechże ma, jeśli jej zależy, ale żywy powinien być. Ves pamięta. Stosuje się. Zasługuje na mundur, na miecz, na żołd i swoje miejsce w karczmie. Na pewno, jak cholera, uczy przecież chłopaków nowej zabawy: jak masz trochę czasu, powałę, sznur i beczkę, i zbędnego jeńca do tego, to możesz mu kazać zatańczyć. Pętlę zakładasz, jeńca stawiasz na beczce, ale, uważaj, bokiem położonej. Jak zwinny, to może całkiem długo na tej beczce potańcować. Jak ma nogę przetrąconą, to krócej, ale za to śmieszniej wygląda. Chłopakom zabawa się podoba, gratulują dowcipu. Pytają, skąd u Ves fantazyja taka.

– Podejrzałam u Wiewiórek – przyznaje skromnie. – I ciekawość mnie brała, jak by wyglądało z elfem.

Kompania uznaje, że się skurwysynom tym bardziej należy. Nie czyń drugiemu, nie?

– Ale to smutne w sumie – zauważa melancholijnie Krótki – że im nawet na stryku nie staje.

Skoro o stawaniu mowa, to Ves uświadamia sobie, że chyba zaczyna chłopaków rozumieć. W galopie, nieważne, za komandem, rebeliantami czy kapusiami, w tym pędzie jest coś takiego, jakby złość, jakby radość, jakby coś innego jeszcze, kiedy się ruchem bioder dopasowuje do galopu, gdy się miecz wyciąga i pochyla w siodle, coś takiego… Nie wiadomo, zaczyna się między nogami i uderza wrzaskiem do głowy? Czy odwrotnie, zaczyna się w głowie i dopiero wtedy mrowi w kroku? W każdym razie bierze człowieka całego i nie puszcza, świetne to jest, straszne trochę, gdy już schodzi, wyczerpujące okropnie. Ale świetne.

Ves siada na beczce, zakłada nogę na nogę, ale tak trochę bardziej. Przyjemniej. Wiadomo, myśli, dlaczego chłopaków czasem tak z babami ponosi. Albo innych wojaków. Albo – i urywa w pół myśli, i zaraz rozprostowuje nogi , uderza głośno butami o podłogę.

Kurwa w dupę jebana mać, chłopaki nigdy, nigdy, nigdy do tych bab nie wracają. Jak im już gorączka zejdzie, idą sobie, niektórzy nawet do świątyni wpłacają potem. Nikomu by nie przyszło do łba, by wychędożoną babę brać ze sobą. Oni tak tylko… w gorączce. Jak im przejdzie, to oni też przejdą. Nigdy na trzeźwo, na zimno, nigdy z pierdoloną ideą dorobioną do stojącego chuja.

– Skurwysyny! – warczy Ves i żal jej strasznie, że już im się Wiewiórki skończyły.

;

Jak już człowieka galop chwyci, to także – często – znieczuli. Dlatego po kolejnej akcji, piętnastej dokładnie, Ves zeskakuje z konia, sprawdza tętna, podrzyna gardła, na baczność staje, dowódcy melduje i dopiero, gdy Vernon pyta ją nagle:  
– Ves, w porządku? Masz czucie w tej ręce?  
Wtedy dopiero zauważa. Cięli ją. Skaleczyli. Tamta elfka pewnie, jak się starły, jakoś ostrzem sięgnęła, zawadziła ją o prawą pachę. Prawie w ścięgna, w arterie. Skaleczyli mnie, uświadamia sobie Ves, podnosząc rozdygotaną dłoń do rany. Znowu.  
– Mam czucie – uśmiecha się, mrugając gęsto, bo czuje, faktycznie, że oczy już jej się szklą. – Nic mi… to tylko draśnięcie.  
Ale draśnięcie boli, rozdarta skóra, może kawałek mięśnia. Tak blisko arterii, myśli Ves, oddychając głęboko. Tyle krwi już poszło. Tak bardzo boli. Nie no, zaciska zęby, oczywiście, że musi boleć. Cięła ją elfia kurwa. A taka była dumna, że nie dała się ani razu drasnąć, że... Koniec. Nie ma się… nie ma się nad czym rozczulać. Niech tylko dadzą jej chwilę, uspokoi się, wszystko dobrze. Naprawdę, Vernon, nic… Naprawdę nic…  
Ale Vernon nie daje spokoju. Niepokoi się wyraźnie. Każe pokazać. Delikatnie, jak do skrzywdzonego dziecka, i przez ten ton właśnie, te czułości, Ves naprawdę zaczyna czuć się skrzywdzona. I się wreszcie, kurwa, na oczach całego oddziału rozkleja.  
– Ves? Hej, czego beczysz?  
– Co z tobą?  
– Nic – próbuje tłumaczyć, chaotycznie, usmarkana i wstrząsana szlochem. – Nic mi nie… Ja tylko, tylko obiecałam sobie… Ja sobie obiecałam, że mnie Scoia… tael już nigdy… Nigdy mnie… Że się więcej nie dam…  
Roche ją ucisza, przeprosiny zbywa krótkim „W porządku" i więcej nie mówi nic, głaszcze tylko po plecach. Odprowadza na bok, żeby już dłużej cyrku nie robić. A potem daje jej gorzałki, po kilku jeszcze chwilach resztę wylewa na ranę dla odkażenia.  
– Rękę podnieś – nakazuje. – I nie ruszaj się.  
I sam, cholera, sam bierze się do zszywania tego draśnięcia. A Ves, karny żołnierz, siedzi bez ruchu, wyprostowana na baczność, z ręką dowódcy na prawym cycku. Rozcięcie ją pali, igła szczypie, nawet przez mgiełkę wyczerpania i alkoholu to czuć. I tę rękę, ale to akurat, dziwne, bezbolesne jest. Jakoś nie otrząsa jej całej.  
W sumie, myśli ze znużeniem Ves, tamto głaskanie po plecach też nie bolało.

;

– Ob-wiesz-cza się, że z o-kaz-ji dwu-dzies-tych…

– O urodziny królewny idzie – objaśnia Krótki. – Że będzie darmowe jadło, piwo i tańce w Wyzimie.

– Cicho! – Ves macha ręką, nie odrywając wzroku od obwieszczenia przybitego przed karczmą. – Sama przeczytam.

Nie umiałaby chyba uczciwie powiedzieć, czy uważa czytanie i pisanie za faktyczną konieczność, trening i w ogóle działanie na rzecz oddziału, czy za swój prywatny kaprys, proste „bo mogę". Albo, co przyznaje przed sobą w chwilach absolutnej wewnętrznej szczerości, „bo wszyscy inni umieją". W każdym razie – Ves się uczy. Z doskoku raczej, nierówno, kiedy ma akurat trochę czasu, przybory i nauczyciela, Vernona, Silasa, napotkanego gdzieś bakałarza, kto tam się trafi. Pomału, bo te same litery, okazuje się po jakimś czasie, w różnych słowach różnie brzmią. Albo brzmią tak samo, a wyglądają inaczej.

Trudno, nie jej rzecz to zrozumieć. Jej rzeczą jest się stosować. Zapamiętać. „Temeria" nie kończy się jak „ja", tylko jak „lilia". _Temeria ma w sztandaże lilie białe w polu błenkitnym. _

„Wiewiórki" pisze się przez podwójne „w" i okrągłe „ó", jak „wiórki". _Żniemy Wiewióry, asz lecom wióry!_

„Czyżyk" pisze się jak „życie", a „Trzynastka" – co ją nieco ucieszyło, bo akurat byli po kolejnej sprzeczce – jak „rzyć". „Fenn" przez dwa „n", jak „panna". _Do Niebieskich Pasów należom: Czyżyk, Trzynastka, Fenn…_

„Vesna" pisze się przez „v", jak „Vernon". _A_ _komende obejmuje kapitan Vernon Roche. _

;

Ves naprawdę lubi Wyzimę. Ludzi dużo, nieludzi mało, a drzew nie ma wcale, czyli bezpiecznie jest. Można się najeść za parę orenów, za następne parę – wykąpać w łaźni, w ciepłej wodzie, z czesaniem do tego. Na ulicach gwarno, ale kiedy trzeba przejść, ludzie zawsze się rozstąpią. Są stragany, kolorowe kamieniczki, szyby we wszystkich oknach, aż nie wiadomo, gdzie patrzeć, takie to śliczne miasto. Prześliczne, zawsze, podobało jej się od pierwszego wjazdu, a przecież pierwszy raz wjeżdżała do Wyzimy po ciemku. _Kapitan Vernon Roche, otwierać, sukinsyny! _– i brama się otwarła, chociaż na północ się miało, i księżyc świecił w szybach, w zamarzłych kałużach, w mokrych dachach. Śliczna była Wyzima, choć zamazana, bo galopem rwali – w klin, z dowódcą na czele i oddziałem z obu flank, i z dobytą bronią, przecież było Saovine, _niech myślą obszczymury, że Dziki Gon jedzie! _– śliczna, cudowna, z echami, księżycem i lodem pryskającym spod kopyt. Albo w święta narodowe, wyświeżona i wypucowana, przybrana na biało-niebiesko, gdy jedzie się stępa, paradnie, z królem i dostojnikami na horyzoncie. Słońce świeci, iskrzy na zbrojach, broni i orderach, i znowu wali się środkiem miasta, znowu gawiedź patrzy, gęby rozdziawiając. A Vernon, Vernon zna tutaj wszystko, sztandary, gęby, ulice.

– Znam to cholerne miasto – mówi z jakąś wściekłą, przez zęby cedzoną dumą – lepiej niż ci wszyscy szlachetkowie razem wzięci.

Ba, nie tylko miasto, nawet niebo nad nim.

– Popatrz – powiedział jej kiedyś, celując ręką nad dachy. – Tamten dym, widzisz? To z piekarni. Tam – i wskazał czarny gęsty kłąb, podbarwiony iskrami – z krasnoludzkiej kuźni. A na prawo, taki biały, masz? Świątynka Wiecznego Ognia. Ten słaby, zaraz obok, to z burdelu. Taa, przyświątynnego.

Sprawdziła. Był burdel, kuźnia, świątynka, piekarnia, wszystko jak na obrazku. Nie, żeby Ves chociaż przez chwilę wątpiła.

No, a dzisiaj niebo nad Wyzimą się osypuje, spada na głowy deszczem kolorowych gwiazd: białych i niebieskich, złotych, zielonych, nawet fioletowych, czyli magicznych, wściekle drogich. Święto, dwudzieste piąte urodziny królewny. Podobno. Na ulicach mówi się, że rocznica jest dużo okrąglejsza. A potem stwierdza, że Adda mogłaby i setne obchodzić, byle było piwo, pieczone woły i cudności na niebie.

Święto, miasto ginie w obłokach dymu, pachnie saletrą, ozonem, potem, pieczystym, świętem pachnie, rozbawionym, roztańczonym tłumem pod gołym niebem – i Ves, chociaż nie wypiła jeszcze dużo, czuje, że z radości chce jej się tańczyć. I nawet nie przeszkadza jej ścisk, ocieranie się o tłum, nikomu nie przeszkadza.

– Wiwat! Niech żyje król! Niech żyje królewna!

Dzisiaj gawiedź przed nikim się nie rozstępuje, dzisiaj wszyscy są gawiedzią, piją z jednego antałka, jedzą z jednego rożna, tańczą pod jedną kapelę, zwłaszcza tańczą, wszyscy tańczą, klaszczą, tupią, obcasami, kutymi podeszwami, drewnianymi kulasami wybijają rytm. Nawet Vernon nie daje się długo prosić, wpada w korowód, w krąg, z żołnierzami, kupcami, dziwkami, półelfami, paroma zakonnikami Aldersberga nawet. I zostaje już, kiedy krąg pryska, przechodzi w łańcuch, łańcuch w pojedyncze ogniwka, splecione ramionami, wirujące. Tłum się zamazuje, muzyka miesza, bębni bardziej w żyłach niż w uszach. Wirują z dowódcą, szybko, szybciej, aż do zawrotu głowy, Ves czuje już tylko pęd, tylko ramię Roche'a, węzły mięśni pod grubym płótnem, twardość łokcia, rozwibrowane, wilgotne gorąco. Szybciej! I w drugą stronę! I mylą wreszcie krok, i wpadają na siebie, i Roche śmieje się, aż błyskają zęby.

– Dość! – dyszy. – Dość… Bo się, cholera, porzygamy…

Ale nie, tańca nie ma wcale dość, niech sobie, kurwa, nie myślą. Chłopaki śmieją się, buczą, gwiżdżą, ciągną oboje do antałka. Piwo jest zimne, płynie w gardło lekko jak wdech. Odetchnąć tylko. Odstawić kufel, z hukiem, w rytm. I dalej, dalej, bo gra muzyka, niebo płonie, ogniska płoną.

– Komu ogień jaja sparzy, tego bogi będą darzyć! – wrzeszczy jakiś zakonnik, a potem przeskakuje nad ogniem, świecący w swoim pancerzu jak jakiś stwór bajkowy, smok czy inny ptak ognisty. Tłum klaszcze, podchwytuje zaraz, kolejni biorą rozbieg, i skaczą, i dają długie susy nad ogniem, wszyscy po kolei, chłopaki też, Vernon też, daje kilka kroków do tyłu, przymierza się, i Ves tak samo, już w skok, już przez ogień, już w ogień. Niebo trzaska raz za razem, spada złotymi iskrami. Iskry lecą z ognisk, wszystko iskrzy, płonie, drży od żaru.

– Wiwat! Sława Temerii!

Potem – później – całą roztańczoną wieczność – Ves osuwa się na ławę, półprzytomna, dotyka lilii wytatuowanych na piersi i stwierdza, że naprawdę, kurwa, kocha Temerię.

;

Przed Pasami w życiu nie wpadłaby na to, że ma jakąś ojczyznę poza wioską. Temeria, tak, to wiedziała, i król jegomości, ale to były rzeczy odległe, za lasem, pagórkiem i rzeką. Nic, co byłoby jej. A tu proszę, to wszystko, z lasem, pagórkiem i rzeką włącznie, to jest właśnie Temeria, i to jest także jej, ich, wspólne. Wyzima także. Lilie białe w polu błękitnym, lilie błękitne w polu cielistym. I król, oczywiście, ten odległy, całkiem przystojny facet, za którego pieniądze teraz piją.

– I dlatego toast, kompania! – zarządza Vernon. – Zdrowie Jaśnie Miłościwego Króla Foltesta!

To wszystko, stwierdza w oszołomieniu Ves, to jest także jej. Jakby życia, kompanii i zajęcia było mało, dostała jeszcze, proszę, ojczyznę, jak własny kąt aż po horyzont. I pije za ten kąt, a jakże, już chyba dziesiąty raz tej nocy. Chędożyć, sto razy by wypiła, gdyby Vernon kazał. Gdyby kazał, myśli Ves w jakimś nagłym, pierś rozsadzającym uniesieniu, to bym, kurwa, wszystko w podzięce za króla i Temerię zrobiła, choćby to straszne czy bolesne było. Albo nawet zwłaszcza wtedy.

Ale Vernon nie każe. Nie jej, w każdym razie, co do tego Ves ma spokojną pewność, którą z uniesieniami może połączyć tylko któraś już kolejka redańskiej żołądkowej. Nie, o nią dowódca troszczy się przecież. O wszystkich, znaczy. O cały oddział, wiadomo, ale jej ranę zszył, ją trzyma przy sobie, chwali przy ludziach. Jej kazał usiąść za sobą, a przecież pod Krótkim też wtedy konia ubili. Jej wreszcie o matce opowiedział, zawierzył, a ona, wiadomo, słowa nie chlapnęła. I nie chlapnie! A co! Ves wali pustym kubkiem o stół, głośno, jak wszyscy.

– Wiśniówki bym chlapnęła! – woła. – Polej no tam który! I za królewnę, tyle razy, ile jej lat!

A potem śpiewa, otoczona czyimś ramieniem, i ta świadomość – stara przecież – że dotyk może być miły, no więc za tę świadomość właśnie Ves mogłaby z siebie skórę zedrzeć. Tymczasem sobie skórę kłuje. W lilie, kolejne.

;

Że dotyk jest miły, to, uczciwie biorąc, przypomniała sobie na długo przed zabawą w Wyzimie. Pewnie. Miło jej było, gdy chłopaki klepali po plecach, gratulując wygranego pojedynku. Gdy jej Krótki zmierzwił kiedyś włosy jak młodszej siostrze, chociaż wtedy go ofuknęła, tak dla zasady. Gdy śpiewali z Vernonem, rozkołysani do rytmu, a przytuleni tak, że czuła, jak mu dźwięk i puls wibrują pod żebrami, o, to też.

Dotyk jest miły i sporo może, tak, to Ves także wie. Tylko niespecjalnie zdążyła wypraktykować. Zresztą na wsi to jakoś inaczej, prościej wyglądało. I w drugą stronę, to zawsze chłopak łapał do tańca, popychał dla żartu w kałużę, całował znienacka. Na wsi, przypomina sobie ostrożnie Ves, wystarczało pozwolić. Zachichotać i tyle. Zanieść obiad na pole. Przy zbiorach rzucić mu z drabiny jabłko, a nie w niego jabłkiem, jak zaglądał pod spódnicę. Ale to, no właśnie, w spódnicy było, nie mundurze. Całkiem inna rzecz. Inna, taka jej mać, hierarchia.

Spojrzeniem można kapitana dotykać zawsze, okazji też nie brak, w upalne dni niedaleko wody, pod studnią z rana, przy opatrywaniu, jak się w krzakach najdzie przy odlewaniu, chociaż to ostatnie raz i niechcący. Można, w sytuacji nieoficjalnej, stać blisko, wesprzeć się o dowódcę, położyć dłoń na ramieniu. Gdy się wszyscy schylają nad mapami, o, wtedy można chwycić za rękę, niby to odsuwając dla lepszego widzenia. W drodze można podjechać blisko, trącić kolanem przy zagadnięciu. W karczmie można, jeśli dość wypiją, prawie wszystko.

A żeby móc wszystko, uświadamia sobie radośnie Ves, to trzeba po prostu wyjść przed karczmę. Nad ranem, po całej nocy świętowania, wyleźć sobie na ganek i pooddychać zimnym powietrzem. Po prostu. Dla odpoczynku. I nie dziwić się, cholera, i nie drżeć jak dzieciak przed yule'ową choinką, gdy dowódca wychodzi chwilę później, opiera się o balustradę zaraz obok.

– Jak tam, Ves? – zagaduje. – Dzisiaj będzie półtora roku w Pasach, nie?

Ves uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, tak właśnie, półtora roku, i tak, dobrze jej tu. Tak, o tamtym już prawie zapomniała, o komandzie, znaczy, przecież da się nazwać rzecz po imieniu, i naraz wszystko da się nazwać po imieniu, wszystko by opowiedziała, jak on jej, koszmary, komando, wioskę, co tylko było do opowiedzenia. Ale nie opowiada, bo za dużo, bo się wszystko naraz plącze. Ale Vernon rozumie. Rozsupłuje. Docenia zaufanie.

– Cieszę się – stwierdza poważnie – że mówisz. To dobry… cholera, najlepszy znak.

Hałas popijawy jakby odpływa, ginie w ciszy przedświtu. Światło padające z okna pogłębia bruzdy wokół ust, wydobywa igiełki zarostu na lewym policzku i przejaśnienie na skroni, pierwsze ślady siwizny. Vernon stoi naprawdę blisko. Bez chaperonu, bo sytuacja nieformalna, sami swoi i do tego gorąco w karczmie. Zgrzali się. Są sami. Vernon ma ciemne włosy, krótko ostrzyżone, pewnie z tych sztywnawych w dotyku. Wystarczyłoby stanąć na palcach, położyć mu dłoń na karku – łańcuch po drodze, pewnie zimne te ogniwka – wystarczy stanąć na palcach, oczy zamknąć – uczucie trochę jak w tańcu, a trochę jak w galopie, od głowy do kroku – poczuć ogniwka, faktycznie zimne, pod palcami…

I nic, kurwa mać, poza tym łańcuchem nie poczuć. Chyba powietrze. Vernon odwraca głowę, odsuwa się zaraz.

– Wystarczy – nakazuje, aż Ves odruchowo staje na baczność. – Nie trzeba – dodaje łagodniej, ale mięśni, cholera, jakoś nie sposób już rozluźnić. – Gdyby nie komenda, owszem, chętnie, ale wewnątrz oddziału to jednak chaos wprowadza. Lepiej z kimś innym.

Po czym wraca do środka. Jej też, w drzwiach jeszcze, zaleca. No, proponuje, nadal łagodnie, nadal z miękkim, jakby rannego uciszał, naciskiem. I Ves wraca. Po kilku chwilach, ustaliwszy przedtem: jest gorąco, zimno czy jakby mrówki oblazły – wszystko naraz – i odczekawszy, aż będzie już tylko zimno.

I tyle. Żadnych komentarzy, min czy krzywych spojrzeń. Popijawa już się kończy, kto może, ten odczołguje się do łóżka. Sprawa, jakby jakaś była, nigdy by do chłopaków nie przeniknęła. Fakt. Dowódca ma rację, to było niepotrzebne. Głupie.

A tak w ogóle, to o jego matce wiedzą wszyscy.

;

W dworku Glanville okna wychodzą na wschód, a zwiad dotarł rano – właśnie dlatego w pierwszej chwili światło odbite w odłamkach prawie całkiem ich oślepia, skacze olśniewającymi zajączkami do oczu. Szyby z okien i kredensów, lustra, a i coś z zastawy, pewnie kryształowej, wszystko to zaściela podłogę, na każdym kroku chrupie im pod butami. Jak po zmarzłym śniegu, myśli Ves, jak po zamarzniętej ściółce. W ogóle w tej ciszy, zastygłej, też jakby zamarzłej, w tym chrzęście i świetle chodzi się jak w jasny, mroźny dzień. Gówno, brednia jakaś, jest w końcu maj, gdzie tu mróz? A zresztą Ves widziała już pożary, zaśmierdłe trupy, niemowlaki nadziane na kołki w płocie i sine gęby wisielców, własną rodzinę widziała posieczoną krasnoludzkim toporem, słowem: tysiąc rzeczy straszniejszych niż jakieś pobite szkło. Ba, już w sąsiedniej izbie widzi ślady krwi aż na suficie. A jednak, idiotka, ciągle ma uczucie, że jest zima, ręce sztywnieją jej na kuszy i tak zimno, zimno jej za oczami. Dworek w Glanville, tak jej się przez to głupie szkło wydaje, jest teraz straszny jak zimowy las.

Ba, przez szkło. Przez nich, przez nią, bo nie zdążyli na czas. Co było do zabicia i złupienia, już Wiewiórki zabiły i złupiły. Spierdolili robotę. Dworek jest pusty, nic w nim nie ma, tylko światło na szkle. A za chwilę, dociera nagle do Ves, i od tej myśli zastyga w niej wszystko, za chwilę przyjedzie kapitan. I ona, dowódca zwiadu, ona będzie musiała po tym zamarzłym śniegu przejść, i stanąć na baczność, i…

– Na chuj ci meldunek, Vernon? – niecierpliwi się Fenn. – Przecież widzisz, co jest. Ubiegły nas skurwysyny.

– Melduj, Ves – powtarza powoli Vernon i nic więcej nie mówi. Więc Ves oblizuje spierzchnięte usta, staje na baczność i melduje. Pięć trupów tu obok, następnych siedem po zabudowaniach, znaczy – cała rodzina i służba. Nikogo nie szczędzili i nie zabrali żywcem. Ograbione do ostatniego orena. Ślady po szypach, ale szypów nie ma, czyli na pewno elfy. Znaków szczególnych, runów wyrżniętych na skórach czy przypaleń w dziwnych miejscach, brak. Nie wiadomo, które…

– Wiadomo, które komando – wtrąca Fenn. – Vernon, po co męczysz? Czego nie zabrali, to potrzaskali. Wiesz dobrze, że Iorweth, widać, odbudo…

– Jeszcze raz się wetniesz – przerywa kapitan – a dostaniesz dziesięć dni karceru. Nie wpierdalaj się, kiedy słucham raportu, Fenn.

Odłamki chrupią mu pod butami, zajączki światła prześlizgują się po twarzy. Zapalają w tej twarzy zimne ognie, w oczach, w lekko odsłoniętych zębach.

– Spocznij, Ves – nakazuje Roche. Odwraca się bokiem do okna. Ognie gasną. I głos jakby lekko taje, i szkło pod butem chrupie jak płonące drewno, gdy Vernon dodaje znienacka: – Dziękuję.

;

_Temerią żądzi Jaśniemiłościwy… Jaśnie… Miło… _Ves odrzuca na bok rysik, zagapia się beznadziejnie na swoją tabliczkę. Potem podnosi ręce i wolno przeciąga nimi po włosach.

– Skrewiłam – oznajmia świecy, na pół ciemnej izbie i Fennowi drzemiącemu z głową opartą o jej kolano. Siedzą sami, reszta oddziału albo na warcie, albo dogląda koni, albo zajmuje się czymkolwiek, byle tylko nie leźć kapitanowi w oczy.

– Nie skrewiłaś – pomrukuje głos Fenna, głęboki, jakby ktoś toczył kamienie. – Tylko skrewiliśmy.

– Co za różnica?

– To było po pierwsze – dopowiada Fenn, nie siląc się na otwarcie oczu. – Po drugie, to nie przez dworek Vernon się tak wkurwia, tylko przez to, że to był właśnie Iorweth.

– A co za różnica? – powtarza Ves. – Iorweth, Yaevinn, jeden chuj, no nie? Myślisz, że tych w Glanville obchodziło, kto ich rżnął?

No dobrze, Ves wie, że nie jeden chuj. Yaevinn nie uciekł chłopakom spod noża niemal – swoją drogą, jakim trzeba być kutasem, by dać swoim ludziom zginąć i samemu nawiać – i nie on miał, jak bogi dadzą, skapieć samotnie w rowie. To nie Yaevinn był pechem kapitana, błędem, niedopatrzeniem, jak zwał, tak zwał. Krótko mówiąc, żywy Iorweth tym się różni od innych Wiewiórek, że jest Roche'a wyjątkową, czyli prawie osobistą porażką – a Ves dobrze o tym wie, chociaż tamto komando rozbito jeszcze długo przed jej dołączeniem do Pasów.

Mimo to pozwala Fennowi tłumaczyć, że to Iorwetha, żeby go tak w ten ślepy oczodół jebali, wina. Całkiem tak, jakby nie wiedziała. Jakby naprawdę bała się kapitanowi nawinąć dzisiaj w pole widzenia.

;

Może to rozbestwienie po Glanville, a może miał tak zawsze – tak czy inaczej Ves dopiero teraz odkrywa, że Iorweth jest chujem tak bezczelnym, że aż samobójczym. Nie ma tygodnia, by chędożony Wiewiór nie mignął im przed samymi nosami, nie ubił informatora, nie najechał ulubionej karczmy czy burdelu, nie spalił jakiejś wiochy tak, by zdążyli dojrzeć łunę i nie mogli dotrzeć na czas.

Zawsze o krok przed nimi. Raz dosłownie. Za potokiem las, w lesie miga im czerwona chustka. Potok niewielki, starczyłoby dwóch końskich skoków, by dopaść linii drzew.

– Z tego, co mówił Arvo, będzie nas trzy razy więcej… – Vernon mówi powoli i z namysłem, ale Ves widzi napięcie mięśni, przechylenie do przodu, coś takiego w linii, jaką tworzą głowa, kark i ramiona dowódcy, co przypomina wietrzącego ogara. I wie. I sama wciąga głębiej powietrze, i drży z niecierpliwości.

– A uzbrojeni jesteśmy w ogóle lepiej – dopowiada prędko, bo tak bardzo, bardzo chciałaby wystrzelić do przodu, dopaść tego chuja, drugie oko mu wyłupić, szpiczaste uszka poprzycinać, i Vernon, cholera, Vernon by się tak ucieszył, tak dawno się nie cieszył, i gdyby, gdyby przyprowadziła mu Iorwetha…

I kończy się tak, że chłopaki po raz pierwszy odkąd Ves pamięta, stają okoniem. Wszyscy.

– Ochujałeś, Vernon?

– Przecież kutas specjalnie to…

– Pewnie ze dwa inne komanda siedzą po krzakach.

– A jak nawet nie, to w tych krzakach by nas wystrzelali jak…

– Mogliby nas dawno ostrzelać, nie? Czemu nie strzelają?

– Może boją się szyp zmarnować – wtrąca Ves. Niemal prosząco, bo Roche zdążył już ich skląć i zdążył też ochłonąć. Wyprostować się w siodle. I zarządzić, kurwa, odwrót, oddawszy przedtem, do chuja wała, pożegnalną salwę w krzaki.

Co robić? Ves się stosuje, jak wszyscy. Ale też klnie wszystkich, bo taka okazja, tak blisko, bo spokój by był, bo Vernon przecież chciał…

– Wiadomo, że Vernon by chciał – przerywa jej Trzynastka. – I w tym pułapka, nie rozumiesz?

– Ale jednak dowódca… – zaczyna gniewnie Ves, jednak Trzynastka nie pozwala jej dokończyć.

– Do kurwy nędzy, tak ci spieszno, by go zabić!? I nas też!? – Obraca się ku niej takim nieoczekiwanym, ostrym rzutem, z takim grymasem, że Ves wzdraga się i nagle czuje strasznie, całkiem prawdziwe – bez sensu – przerażona, zupełnie jakby już chłopaków, Vernona, wszystkich zdążyła poprowadzić na śmierć. Jakby wszyscy już zginęli i tylko ona została.

– Nie! – odpowiada zaraz. Tak głośno, że chłopaki się na nich oglądają, więc zaraz ścisza głos. – Przecież, że nie, przecież kumple jesteśmy, ja tylko…

– Kurwa, Trzynastka – wcina się Fenn, podjeżdżając z boku. – Długo tak będziesz? Zostawiłbyś ją w spokoju.

– A co jej niby robię? – zżyma się Trzynastka, ale jakoś bez przekonania. Po czym odkłusowuje do przodu.

– Nie musiałeś – stwierdza Ves, trochę zirytowana, bo co ona, jakaś królewna czy inna lelija? Czy w ogóle jej się krzywda stała? Przecież Trzynastka nawet jej nie dotknął.

Ves patrzy na Fenna, ściągając brwi – ale poza tym czuje odrobinę wdzięczności, bo z niego mimo wszystko dobry kumpel jest.

;

Z Fenna jest dobry kumpel, taki w sam raz do tańca, wypitki i polewania sobie łbów pod studnią. Chłop właściwie też niezły. Głos dudniący, bary silne, brzuch płaski. Niezły, tak na oko Ves, a Ves od jakiegoś czasu całkiem sporo strzela okiem za mężczyznami. Świńskie dowcipy wydają się jej mniej obleśne, bardziej śmieszne. Nadal jej dziwnie słuchać, jak chłopaki walą pod kocami, ale, no właśnie, słucha, zamiast wsadzać palce w uszy i zwijać się w ścierpniętą kulkę; potem najczęściej zasypia i śnią jej się dziwadła, siedzenie na golasa w siodle albo czyjś fiut łaskoczący ją po łydce. Takie rzeczy.

Fenn często chwali się, jaki to z niego jebaka. Jasne, każdy się przechwala, pewnie tyle w tym prawdy, co w bajaniach o tym, że elfy mają nadzwyczaj długie; ale Ves lubi Fenna, śni głupoty, a teraz jeszcze trochę potańczyli – w końcu dobre wieści, komando Yaevinna wywieszone w Wyzimie – i nawet ją w tańcu podniósł, ścisnął potężnymi rękami w pasie. Krótko mówiąc, klaśnięcie go z rozpędu ustami wydaje się dobrym pomysłem. Cofnięcie się na tyły karczmy, do alkowy, też.

Kiedy zaś drzwi wreszcie się za nimi zamykają, odcinając rozśpiewany gwar, Ves odkrywa, że nie wie, co ma robić. Zrzuca ciuchy, kładzie się, pozwala, by Fenn wepchnął jej język w usta – i z językiem w gębie leży jak kłoda, bezwiednie trzymając nogi razem. Potem zaczyna gadać. Pyta go o kolejne blizny, potem tatuaże. Głaszcze po nich, lekko. Fenn z kolei ogląda ją, studiuje z bliska każdy obrazek.

– Skurwysyny – posykuje, dotykając dwóch blizn poniżej jej brzucha; obie stare, brzydkie i źle zagojone, powstałe tylko dlatego, że ludzka samiczka może i jest ładna, ale szczeniaków mieć nie powinna. Ves uśmiecha się dziarsko.

– Przynajmniej strachu nie będzie – mówi. W izbie jest chłodno, skóra jej cierpnie. W komandzie, cholera, samego spojrzenia, samego bycia wystarczyło, żeby… Nieważne. Teraz inaczej robią. Ves trąca Fenna kolanem, przysuwa się, nawet sięga po jego fiuta – no, teraz musi sobie pozwolić na przypomnienie, nieważne, że ją w lesie uczyli, teraz inaczej. Inaczej. Włoski jakieś.

Nagle spina się cała – z zaskoczenia – bo Fenn, jebaka zafajdany, postanowił pokazać, jaki to z niego zmyślny kochanek i zamiast chędożyć, znowu zaczyna ją obśliniać. I to, to już jest paskudne, ten jęzor na piersiach, ramionach, wokół pępka, wilgotne, cuchnące kwaśno ślady na całym ciele, cholera, aż staje na tym, że Ves rozchyla nogi, marząc już tylko, by jej wreszcie wsadził i mieli to za sobą.

– Ej – Fenn podnosi nagle głowę. – Co jest? Nie chcesz?

_Nie chcesz?! Powtórz to, bloede slaeth: nie chcesz!?_

– Chcę – odpowiada Ves, ale że sama słyszy drżenie swojego głosu, zaraz dodaje głośno: – Myślisz, kurwa, że bym z tobą szła, jakbym nie chciała?!

I pozwala mu obśliniać się dalej. Po prostu gapi się na belki sufitu. Oddycha głęboko – żołądek ma jak supeł, trzeba oddychać, wtedy się tak nie chce rzygać – gdy Fenn przesuwa jęzorem po jej biodrach, potem udach. Wczepia palce w siennik, powstrzymując dreszcz, gdy czuje te mokre mlaśnięcia między nogami. Ale kiedy Fenn wsadza jej język między półdupki, wtedy już nie wytrzymuje, zwiera gwałtownie nogi, przy okazji waląc go chyba kolanem w łeb.

– Ty świnio! – wrzeszczy i sama słyszy, jak piskliwy ma teraz głos. – Gdzie mi wtykasz, świnio jedna!?

– Co? – Fenn podrywa się również, obraca głową, skonfundowany. – Co? Co jest?

– Zostaw mnie! Fiucie! – Ves próbuje jednocześnie zmacać coś do uderzenia, podciągnąć pled pod brodę, wskazać Fennowi drzwi, nie patrzeć na jego pałę, nie wymiotować. – Wynocha!

A potem, kiedy Fenn już wybiega z łachami w ręku, próbuje sama się ubrać, ale ręce jej drżą. Próbuje się głośno skląć, ale z kolei drżą jej usta, powieki, wszystko jej lata jak głupiej. Koniec końców Ves okręca się pledem, siada na brzegu łóżka i zagapia na swoje stopy, czekając, aż drżączka sama przejdzie.

Vernon miał rację, że to by było niepotrzebne. Z nią, Ves, to… to jest kompletnie bez sensu.

;

Nie dzieje się nic strasznego. Drżączka przechodzi zaraz po wdzianiu munduru, gwar w alkierzu nie milknie, właściwie nikt nie zwraca specjalnej uwagi na powrót Ves. Co najwyżej Fenn, chcąc jej zrobić miejsce na ławie, usuwa się coś prędko i daleko, dureń jeden, ale to łatwo zbyć. Wystarczy wyszczerzyć zęby, klepnąć go w plecy. Z rozmachem, aż zadudni.

– A tobie co? Przecież nie ugryzę!

Paść niedbale na ławę, sięgnąć po gąsiorek. Nic się nie dzieje. W mundurze Ves jest znowu żołnierzem, kumplem, druhem bez chuja, z tym swoim brakiem bezpiecznie skrytym pod wełnianą materią, zapiętym na żelazną klamrę. Przyjemnie jej, gdy się z chłopakami poszturchuje, potańcowuje, gdy jej kto zarzuci rękę na ramiona. Druhem jest dobrym, żołnierzem też. Tamtego w alkowie jakby wcale nie było.

Tylko kiedy idzie za chlew się wysikać, robi krok w tył, słysząc przytłumioną rozmowę. No dobra, fiutów ma na dzisiaj stanowczo dość. Lepiej już tę chwilę poczekać. Ves robi jeszcze krok, opiera się wygodnie o ścianę, chcąc nawet pogonić opieszalców – i nagle zapomina języka w gębie, bo stanęła dość blisko, by rozróżnić słowa.

– … że co mówiła Wiewiórkom?

Uczucie jest takie, jakby ją ktoś polał wrzątkiem, a potem wystawił na mróz. Jakby ją wziął nagą, rzucił na stół i rozłożył jej nogi tak, by cały oddział mógł popatrzeć. Krótko mówiąc, Ves głupio robi, że zamiast odejść, cofa się bardziej w cień i nadstawia ucha.

– Gdybyś ty wszów dostał, Fenn – wzdycha tymczasem Krótki – to byś miał więcej rozumu na głowie niż w środku.

– To co ja miałem zrobić?!

Szeleszczą podciągane spodnie.

– Wciągnąć gacie – pada stanowcza odpowiedź. – I wyskoczyć z wyra jak tylko zobaczyłeś, że się boi.

To wcale nie tak! – chce wrzasnąć Ves, ale tylko gryzie sobie usta, kiedy chłopaki ją mijają. Wiele rzeczy by chciała zrobić. Zabić Fenna. Zdzielić w ten łysy łeb. Wrzeszczeć na niego do zdarcia gardła.

– Vernon – tłumaczy Krótki coraz odleglejszym, mniej wyraźnym głosem – powie ci to samo, tylko nie tak grzecznie. Lepiej mu się nie chwal, bo Ves to dla niego jak młodsza siostra i jeszcze ci…

Ves ma taką straszną, straszną ochotę wyć. Ale tylko kuca za chlewem, wtula twarz między kolana i czeka, aż ochłoną jej policzki.

A Fenna przez resztę wieczoru czepia się tak uparcie, że aż chłopaki czują się w obowiązku go bronić.

;

Jakoś się dogadują, później. Jednego razu Ves wygrywa z Fennem w pojedynku na wykałaczki, innym razem on z nią w kości. Ona wygrywa dyżur nad elfim kolaborantem – ostatnio wymyśliła dla nich nową zabawę, wyrównuje szpiczaste uszka, krwi tyle co nic i jeszcze jej powinni być wdzięczni w sumie, przecież asymilację im ułatwia – on wygrywa wolny wieczór i wycieczkę do burdelu.

– Powiedz no, Fenn – zagaja Ves, gdy nad ranem mijają się przy zmianie warty. – W tych Chętnych Udach obsługują kobiety?

Fenn urywa w pół ziewnięcia, wytrzeszcza oczy. Długo.

– Nawet kozy, jak mają pieniądze – odpowiada wreszcie. Przez chwilę wygląda też, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami. No i dobrze. Nie jego rzecz. To tylko jej, Ves, sprawa, na co swój żołd wydaje. Jeśli ma ochotę wyjść do burdelu, to pójdzie, czemu nie? Zamówi sobie pokój na górze, taki z miękkim łóżkiem, wino i elfkę, koniecznie elfkę. Brunetkę, taką w kolorowych fatałaszkach i cekinkach, co to niby naśladują kolczugę.

Elfki nie bije, chociaż kurwa.

– Do lasu się zachciewa? – powarkuje, szarpnięciem zrywając jej z piersi jeden cekinek. Nic się nie dzieje, więcej jej nie tyka, ale dziwka blednie lekko, trzepocze rzęsami; trzepot, ciekawa rzecz, odzywa się Ves w podbrzuszu.

– Klienci lubią sobie wyobrażać – tłumaczy elfka; pewnie ma jakieś imię, pewnie długie i z podwójnym wszystkim, nieważne.

– Pokaż mi, co robisz z klientami – nakazuje Ves, padając na łóżko w butach, z mieczem u pasa i butelką w garści. Seans jednak jest trochę nudny, a trochę denerwujący. Na chuju wysiedzieć to ona też umie, co zresztą zaraz głośno mówi.

– Tak pokazuj – dodaje – żeby i tobie było przyjemnie. Mam dzisiaj, widzisz, nastrój na bycie miłosierną, chyba mnie ta klasztorna dzielnica nastraja.

Elfka się uśmiecha, potem wzdycha, potem jęczy, ale chyba… Ves siada na łóżku, przysuwa się, by lepiej widzieć… Tak, chyba mniej udaje, gdy sobie pociera ten guzełek, rączka jej w pewnym momencie drga całkiem prawdziwie. Drgnienie, wyprężenie mięśni, potem koniec, tak, to się zgadza. Ves bawi się w zamyśleniu włosami elfki, głaszcze po szpiczastym uszku. To są rzeczy mechaniczne, skoro wisielcom na stryku staje, to może i tak można…

Ves wczepia w szpiczaste uszko paznokcie, kiedy elfka sięga do jej pasa.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – warczy. Potem wstaje, płaci, wychodzi. Wraca do koszar, gdzie opowiada Vernonowi, tonem śmiesznej ciekawostki, że tu jedna burdelmama przebiera dziwki za Wiewiórki. Vernon dziwi się lekko, pyta, od kiedy to Ves łazi po burdelach, i śmieje się z odpowiedzi, i klepie ją miękko po ramieniu. Miłe to.

Miło się o tym myśli w łóżku, przeczesując dłonią włoski, a potem niżej, jak ta dziwka to… Jakie ta dziwka miała delikatne uszko, i ten elfik-kolaborant. Miłe to było jak galop, jak to rwanie z mieczem w garści. Albo o, jeszcze jak taniec, ramię przy ramieniu, węzły mięśni i skóra tak gorąca, że to gorąco czuć pod żupanem. Albo ręce w rękawicach bez palców, skóra żywa i skóra wyprawiona. Albo nie, najmilsze, właśnie, najprzyjemniejsze są biodra, miękki, rozkołysany chód, najlepsze… Najlepsze jest…

Ves wstrząsa się lekko, mrowi ją, miłe to. Miłe. I może, myśli, może nawet jakiś sens ma.


End file.
